LETS PLAY!
by mrs YRA
Summary: akan kumainkan permainan yang kusukai dan permainan yang di gilai pria bodoh sepertinya. Lets play, Uchiha! Selamat datang dalam kehancuranmu. / Jika dia memang ingin bermain denganku, dengan senang hati aku akan menerimanya. Lets play, Sakura! Kita lihat dengan siapa kau bermain kali ini. / Walau pada akhirnya kita akan sama-sama terbakar, mari kita mainkan! CHAPTER 4 UP
1. Chapter 1

**LETS PLAY!**

Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Original Story by Mrs YRA

.

 **DILARANG COPAS DAN PLAGIAT**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **NO FLAME, PLEASE!**

.

 **WARNING:**

 **OOC, ABAL-ABAL, TY** **P** **O, ANEH, GAJE, GAK SESUAI EYD, DLL**

.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKURA POVS**

"Haruno Sakura." Ucapku tersenyum manis saat memperkenalkan diri pada pria kaya-tampan yang sedang menjabat tanganku. Ia begitu tampan dalam balutan jas dan dasi hitam mahal yang menunjukkan status sosialnya di pesta ini. Ia begitu menawan dan seksi. Sayangnya, pria ini seperti buku terbuka untukku. Sangat mudah untuk dibaca. Ranjang adalah salah satunya.

 _Aku harus menahan seringaianku._

Pria itu membalas senyumanku dengan hangat menggoda dan sedikit dingin misterius dalam sunggingan bibirnya. Perpaduan yang sangat tidak lazim antara hangat dan dingin yang membuatku sedikit kurang nyaman. Matanya yang tajam terus menatap mataku seperti serigala lapar yang menemukan mangsanya.

 _Andai saja dia tahu, siapa yang menjadi mangsa._

"Uchiha Sasuke." Suara baritone itu akhirnya terdengar. Ia memperkenalkan diri dengan percaya diri yang tinggi dan kesombongan. Aku tersenyum sopan ketika mendengar namanya dan melepas jabatan tangan kami.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Mr Uchiha. Namamu sangat terkenal disini tuan." Aku tersenyum padanya.

Sasuke menyeringai sombong mendengar pujianku. "Begitupun denganku Nona Haruno. Senang bertemu denganmu." Ia tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk. Lalu meminta tanganku dengan sopan dan menciumnya.

Aku tersenyum malu-malu seperti gadis bodoh untuknya. Dan dia begitu bangga dengan responku.

 _Menjijikkan._

Selanjutnya ia mengajakku untuk minum _sampanye_ bersama dan aku menyutujuinya. Ia tak bercerita apapun mengenai dirinya. Sehingga aku tak dapat memerankan peranku dengan baik. Biasanya setiap pria yang sedang mencoba mendapatkanku selalu mempromosikan dirinya, bercerita tentang pencapaiannya yang sama sekali tak kupedulikan dan membuatku berpura-pura bersimpati, takjub, dan terpukau pada apapun dalam cerita bodoh yang ku dengar. Tapi, Sasuke berbeda. Dia hanya meminum minumannya dalam diam dan sesekali memujiku atau memuji pesta sialan ini.

 _Membosankan._

Sebelum aku kehabisan nafas karena tercekik kebosanan, aku dengan sopan undur diri darinya. "Aku harus undur diri, kurasa banyak yang ingin kau temui di pesta ini Mr Uchiha." Kulihat ekspresi Sasuke tak setuju dengan gagasanku. Ia ingin aku tetap di sini rupanya. "Begitupun aku. Beberapa klien penting hadir malam ini. Aku harus menyapa mereka bukan?" lanjutku. Membuat Sasuke urung untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Oh Tentu saja Nona Haruno."

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. Senyuman manis yang selalu ku tunjukkan pada pria kaya-bodoh seperti Sasuke.

"Sebelum kau pergi Nona Haruno, bisakah kita berdua bertemu kembali?" tanyanya kemudian sebelum aku berbalik darinya.

 _Gotcha! Itu yang ku mau._

"Ku harap bukan pertemuan bisnis yang membosankan." Aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku dan memasang senyuman manis padanya sebagai tanda bahwa aku sangat menyetujui gagasannya.

"Yeah, pertemuan bisnis memang selalu membosankan Nona Haruno. Tapi, tentu saja bukan. Ini mungkin akan menyenangkan." Dia menyeringai sombong khas Uchiha. Aku berusaha untuk tidak memutar bola mataku di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera bertemu dalam hal-hal yang menyenangkan." Ucapku sedikit menggodanya.

"Jika itu maumu Nona Haruno." Ia tersenyum penuh arti. "Kapan tepatnya? Bagaimanapun juga aku harus mengatur jadwal untuk bertemu denganmu." Lanjutnya dengan canda.

Aku tertawa kecil dengan guyonannya, "Kapan saja. Kau bisa menghubungiku."

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menghubungimu Nona Haruno." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

"Aku pun begitu." Kukedipkan sebelah mataku dengan anggun sebagai balasan dan berbalik meninggalkannya. Menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

 _Semoga keberuntungan menyertaiku._

….

Pagi ini aku menyesap _Green Tea_ -ku untuk menenangkan diri dari mimpi buruk. Ini bahkan tidak bisa di bilang pagi hari. Langit masih gelap dan matahari belum muncul dari timur. Cahaya kemererahanpun bahkan belum terlihat di ujung sana. Aku memandang langit yang seperti jelaga hitam dengan hampa. Jiwaku begitu kosong, pikiranku begitu runyam, dan tubuhku telah lelah. Terlalu lelah. Satu lagi hari yang harus ku jalani sendirian. Iya, sendirian.

Sendirian seperti saudaraku. Selalu menemaniku. Tidak ada siapapun di sekelilingku selain aku dan kesendirianku. Tidak ada orang tua, tidak ada kakak maupun adik. Hanya ada kesendirian dan pria-priaku. Seperti telah diikat oleh benang takdir, kami selalu bersama. Berhubungan satu sama lain.

Bagaimana aku bisa sendirian? Itu adalah salah satu bagian favorit dari mimpi burukku karena selalu berputar berulang ulang setiap kali aku tidur. Bagian yang membuatku menjerit di tengah malam tanpa ada yang membangunkanku. Bagian yang membuatku perih dan menangis sendirian. Bagian yang membuatku begitu frustasi. Bagian yang hampir membuatku mati. Bagian yang tidak aku ingin ingat setiap aku membuka mata.

Aku tersenyum miris dengan kenyataan ini. Mimpi yang sama yang selalu menghantuiku. Dimana ketika aku membuka mata di suatu pagi di musim dingin yang gelap dan dingin, aku menemukan diriku mewarisi Haruno Corp. Mewarisi aset yang tak bisa kuhitung dengan jari-jari kecilku kala itu, dan menjadi topangan hidup ribuan orang yang bekerja sebagai karyawaan di Haruno Corp.

Ini hadiah? Bukan! Ini kutukan. Karena di pagi yang sama, di musim dingin yang sama. Aku menemukan orang tua dan kakakku terkapar tak sadarkan diri di lantai rumah. Mereka penuh luka dan bersimbah darah.

Dulu aku selalu menangis hingga tak bisa bernafas dengan benar mengingat semua ini. Tapi itu dulu sekali. Sekarang? Bahkan air mataku sudah terlalu kering untuk keluar. Hatiku sudah mengeras dengan semua yang telah terjadi padaku. Aku seperti manusia tanpa jiwa.

Dan siapakah pria-priaku? Aku menyeringai seperti orang gila setiap kali aku menanyakan ini pada diriku sendiri. Pria dan pria. Pria-pria yang berbeda. Pria-pria yang kumainkan, pria yang menjagaku agar tetap bertahan hidup.

Aku terus melamun seperti orang gila hingga Rin menyadarkanku. Ia menatapku cemas. Tapi aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Ku harap dia percaya. Karena aku tidak pernah baik-baik saja sejak berusia 9 tahun.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dan bersiap ke kantor Sakura. Banyak _meeting_ penting yang harus kau hadiri. Sarapan akan segera disiapkan." Ucapnya tegas diiringi senyuman hangat padaku. Rin adalah salah seorang yang menjagaku agar tetap hidup-normal layaknya manusia lain. Ia seperti ibu, dan kakak bagiku. Ia begitu tulus dan peduli padaku.

Aku menatap langit sebelum mengikuti instruksinya. Berapa lama aku melamun seorang diri di balkon ini? Langit yang telah membiru pun tak kusadari.

…

Aku berkali-kali membaca berkas-berkas yang berada di mejaku dengan penuh minat. Sesekali senyumku tersungging membaca rincian-rincian data yang ada di depan mataku. Ditambah sebuah email dan bunga makin membuat senyumku kian lebar.

Semua sesuai rencana, semua sesuai dengan apa yang ku inginkan. Aku tersenyum miring seperti orang sinting memikirkannya. Berkas-berkas, email, dan bunga seperti sebuah tiket lotre yang akan segera ku menangkan.

Uchiha Sasuke, memberiku sebuah email untuk makan malam membicarakan sebuah 'bisnis' penting denganku. Ia juga mengirimkan sebuket bunga mawar merah yang terlihat seperti gumpalan darah menjijikkan bagiku dan aku dengan ringan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

 **To:** **Ms Sakura** **Haruno**

 **From: Mr** **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Subject: tonight**

 **Malam ini pukul 20.00 di Restoran Susano**

 **Membicarakan beberapa proyek bisnis yang**

 **sempat tertunda kemarin malam** **.**

 **Terimakasih.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

Aku mendengus membaca email bodoh darinya dan sedikit bermain-main sebelum membalas dengan kata YA.

Mataku kembali membaca berkas-berkas kemenanganku yang berupa rincian lengkap siapa Sasuke Uchiha. Aku terus saja tersenyum menggumamkan nama orang bodoh sepertinya. Uchiha Sasuke, ia seorang pengusaha muda yg baru saja menunjukkan kesuksesannya memimpin perusahaan selama 5 tahun terakhir. Menggantikan posisi kakaknya yang telah berada di alam baka.

Sungguh tipikal pengusaha muda yang terlalu cepat sukses, dia terlalu sembrono dan bodoh dalam bermain. Dia tampan dan tentu saja begitu _hot_ dimata banyak wanita. Mata hitamnya yang tajam pasti dengan mudah memikat wanita, tubuh bak porselen yang atletis begitu menggoda gairah, dan rambut raven berantakan seperti pantat ayam makin menambah pesonanya. Tidak heran jika dia termasuk dalam jajaran donjuan di negeri ini. Pesta seks, _one night stand_ adalah bagian dari hidup brangseknya. Tak terhitung lagi wanita yang telah tidur diranjang bersamanya. Tak terhitung juga wanita yang telah sakit hati karenanya.

 _Kaya, Tampan, dan bodoh._

Dan dia ingin bermain denganku? Oh, Jangan bercanda!

Aku kembali tersenyum miring, lalu merobek dan meremas satu persatu kertas yang ada di tangan kiriku hingga habis sebelum membakarnya. Kertas –kertas yang berisi segalanya tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Kertas-kertas yang memberiku petunjuk tentang permainan ini. Kertas-kertas kemenanganku. Oh aku tak sabar untuk memulai permainan ini. Permainan yang kusukai dan permainan yang di gilai pria bodoh seperti Sasuke.

 _Lets play, Uchiha!_ Selamat datang dalam kehancuranmu.

…

 **SASUKE POVS**

Siapa aku? Aku bukanlah siapapun. Hanyalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Aku memiliki segalanya. Kekuasaan, kekayaan, dan gadis-gadis menggilaiku. Mereka bahkan rela membuang harga diri demi mendapatkanku. Tapi, tak ada satupun yang mampu menghangatkan hatiku. Kehangatan mereka hanya berlaku di ranjang yang akan segera dingin seiring berjalannya waktu.

Uchiha, banyak orang mengatakan ini adalah sebuah nama keluarga besar yang melegenda dalam kerajaan bisnis di Jepang. Uchiha selalu menjadi perusahaan nomor satu di Jepang, menjadi pionir bisnis, menguasai pasar saham di Jepang. Uchiha, uchiha, dan uchiha. Orang-orang begitu menghormati nama Uchiha. Tetapi aku yang menyandang nama itu membuatku muak.

Dalam 27 tahun hidupku, aku bukanlah diriku. Hidup seperti robot, hidup dalam tuntutan dan aturan yang Ayahku buat agar aku menjadi nomor satu dalam segala hal. Seperti kerbau yang di cocok hidungnya, aku selalu menuruti tuntutan Ayahku. Lulus sekolah dengan nilai tertinggi dan sempurna, melanjutkan pendidikan ke luar negeri dan menjadi lulusan terbaik, menjalankan perusahaan Uchiha Group dan mengusai pasaran di Jepang semuanya sudah kulakukan. Tapi, selalu ada tuntutan dan tuntutan yang datang silih berganti dari mulutnya setiap aku berhasil mengabulkan satu tuntutannya dan jika aku gagal maka ia akan mencaci makiku seakan aku hanyalah seonggok sampah, bukan darah dagingnya.

Ayah tak pernah mengerti aku, ia tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan anak-anaknya. Satu-satunya kasih sayang yang kumiliki adalah dari ibu dan kakakku. Sayangnya, sepuluh tahun yang lalu kakakku bunuh diri dan itu sempat membuatku terguncang. Hal yang paling membuatku muak dengan ayah adalah kenyataan bahwa ayahlah alasan kakakku mengakhiri hidupnya dan membuatku makin menderita. Sebagai puncak dari kemuakanku pada ayah, aku pergi meninggalkan rumah dan memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri. Karena sendiri lebih baik daripada aku harus terus menerus seatap dengannya. Walau harus kuakui, keputusan ini sangat melukai hati ibu yang terus memintaku kembali ke rumah. Tapi aku tak mampu untuk mengabulkan permintaannya.

Kepalaku berdenyut keras. Benar-benar sakit memikirkan kenyataan ini, begitu juga hatiku yang kini telah sedingin es karena telah membeku. Terlalu banyak rasa sakit secara mental yang di berikan oleh ayahku. Sex, wanita, dan alkohol adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar yang kumiliki dari rasa frustasi yang makin menggerogoti jiwa dan pikiranku. Setiap malam kuhabiskan waktu untuk melupakan tuntutan-tuntutan ayahku dengan wanita, pesta sex, _one night stand_ dan mabuk-mabukan. Dan pada siang hari aku berubah menjadi seorang pria arogan, sombong dan dingin.

"…ke"

"…suke."

"Sasuke." Suara seorang gadis _blonde_ membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku tak ingat siapa nama gadis ini. Ia menggeliat dengan manja di sampingku. "Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke?" tanyanya sambil mencium rahangku. Dengan acuh, aku menepis ciumannya.

"Hn. Tidurlah kembali" ujarku seraya bangkit dan mulai mengenakan pakaianku.

"Kau akan kemana Sasuke?"

"Pulang." Ucapku dingin.

"Apa? Bahkan ini belum pagi! Dan aku meninggalkanku dalam keadaan seperti ini!" teriaknya. Sayangnya suara itu tak mampu menghentikanku.

 _Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke, brengsek seperti biasa._ Ujarku dalam hati. Meninggalkan wanita telanjang untuk kepuasanku tanpa merasa berdosa. Bersalah pun tidak. Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku yang diiringi dengan sumpah serapah, makian, dan cacian dari mulut wanita yang telah aku nikmati.

…

Dua gelas kopi telah kuhabiskan sambil menunggu pagi agar tetap terjaga. Tidak ada yang aku lakukan selain menjaga mataku tetap terbuka dengan kopi dan dokumen-dokumen bisnis sialan. Sebenarnya aku sudah sangat lelah dan sangat membutuhkan istirahat. Tapi, beban di kepalaku seakan tak mengijinkan aku untuk menutup mata. Jika bukan karena ibuku, mungkin sudah bertahun-tahun lalu aku loncat dari _penthohouse_ ini.

Lamunanku tergganggu dengan sebuah panggilan masuk yang tertera di layar _handphone_ -ku.

"Ku harap kau memberiku kabar bagus dengan meneleponku sepagi ini." Ucapku begitu mengangkat telpon

"…"

"Yeah, gadis Haruno itu. Aku telah bertemu dengannya semalam."

"…"

"Sangat menarik." Aku mendengus mendengar informasi berharga ini. "Terimakasih infomu. Sangat membantu dalam permainan ini." Sambungku.

"…"

"Aku harus memainkannya bukan?"

"…"

"Tentu saja. Aku takkan menolak."

"…"

"Sedikit bantuan mungkin. Kirimkan sebuket mawar untuknya dengan namaku."

"…"

" _Thanks_." Ucapku mengakhiri telepon.

Jadi, si Haruno ini tertarik untuk bermain denganku? Berharap menghancurkanku? Oh, yang benar saja. Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh wanita pink bodoh itu. Telah lama aku mendengar desas-desus kegilaannnya terhadap player-player kelas kakap sepertiku. Memacari mereka dan kemudian menghancurkan pria-pria itu. Mungkin dia memang telah berhasil mengacaukan hidup pria-pria brengsek di luar sana. Tapi aku? Aku bukanlah pria brengsek bodoh seperti korban-korbannya. Aku adalah Dewanya Brengsek.

Jika dia memang ingin bermain denganku, dengan senang hati aku akan menerimanya.

 _Lets play, Sakura!_ Kita lihat dengan siapa kau bermain kali ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Hello! MrsYRA kembali lagi dengan fic baru.

Maaf jika banyak typo yang bertebaran di sana sini, Jangan lupa untuk RnR ya.

Karena review akan memberi semangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini. No Flame pliss

terimakasih

MrsYRA


	2. Chapter 2

**LETS PLAY!**

Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Original Story by Mrs YRA

.

 **DILARANG COPAS DAN PLAGIAT**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **NO FLAME, PLEASE!**

.

 **WARNING:**

 **OOC, ABAL-ABAL, TY** **P** **O, ANEH, GAJE, DRAMA, LEBAY, ALAY, GAK SESUAI EYD, DLL**

.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKURA POVS**

"Jadi gaun mana yang ingin kau kenakan Sakura?"

"Terserah kau Ino. Aku percaya dengan pilihanmu." Jawabku pada Ino yang sedang memilihkan gaun-gaun di butiknya untuk makan malamku. "Akan kah lebih bagus jika terdapat nuansa _dark_ dalam gaunku?" lanjutku bertanya.

Ino menandangku lekat-lekat, lalu menggeleng sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku. "Kau akan kencan Sakura. Bukan menjadi _killer lady._ "

"Aku lebih suka menjadi _killer lady._ Kau tahu itu Ino." Ia mendesah mendengar ucapanku. "Dan ini bukan sebuah kencan." Sambungku.

"Aku berani bertaruh, ini sebuah kencan." Ujar Ino yakin.

Aku tak dapat menahan diri untuk mendengus keras-keran di hadapannya. Ino membalas dengusanku dengan desahan nafas panjang.

"Berhentilah bermain-main Sakura. Seriuslah dalam menjalin hubungan." Ucapnya menasehatiku. Ini adalah nasehat sama yang ia ucapkan seribu kali untukku. Aku kembali mendengus mendengar nasehat bodohnya.

"Jadi siapa kali ini?" tanyanya setelah kami saling diam cukup lama. "Pengacara lagi seperti Gaara, Kiba, Shino? Atau pemilik restoran seperti Chouji? Atau para pendidik seperti siapa ya? Aku lupa." Ino berhenti untuk mengingat beberapa nama. Tapi ia malah malanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Atau manajer bank seperti Kakuzu dan Hidan temannya yang aneh itu. Atau pengusaha-pengusaha muda? Kebanyakan mantan kekasihmu berasal dari sana bukan? Oh bahkan aku tak mampu menyebutkan nama-nama mereka Sakura! Itu terlalu banyak!" lanjut Ino panjang lebar.

"Dia seorang pelukis." Aku mengerlingkan mata padanya dan Ino malah mendelik mendengar jawabanku. "Ayolah, aku hanya bercanda sayangku Ino." Lanjutku tersenyum lima jari.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya merespon candaanku.

"Kau kenal Uchiha?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Dia yang mengajakku makan malam."

"Apa?!" pekik Ino. "Kau gila Sakura."

"Aku sudah gila dari dulu bukan?" ujarku datar. Ino tak menjawab, ia hanya menatapku sedih.

 _Karena sudah dari dulu sekali aku menjadi gadis gila._

…

 **SASUKE POVS**

"Kau yakin tidak akan ikut kami bersenang-senang Sasuke?"

"Aku akan bersenang-senang dobe. Tetapi tidak bersama kalian malam ini." Seringaiku sombong sambil memutar-mutar gelas berisi alkohol yang telah habis kuteguk.

"Wow! jadi Teme kita yang brengsek ini telah menemukan ratunya?" ejek Naruto. "Siapa wanita yang beruntung itu Teme?" tambahnya dengan gaya menjijikkan bak seorang penyair.

"Koreksi. Wanita yang merugi lebih tepat." Timpal Sai datar dari balik bukunya diiringi tawa kencang Naruto. Aku mendengus mendengar perkataan mereka.

"Satu-satunya Haruno yang tersisa di bumi ini. Keberuntungan bukan?" aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Dan kedua sahabat konyolku ini terlihat tak percaya. "Kalian tak perlu menatapku seperti itu. Uchiha bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun." Tambahku sombong.

Mendengar ini, Sai hanya menatapku tajam penuh tanya tanpa mengeluarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dari mulut tajamnya. Sedangkan Naruto, ia menanggapi dengan sangat berlebihan, kurasa.

"Apa?!" teriak Naruto berlebihan. "Kenapa harus Sakura? Ya Tuhan Kau bisa memilih yang lain bukan? Kau tahukan, dia selalu kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri. Ya Tuhan, dia sebatang kara sejak berusia 9 tahun. Dan kau memilihnya? Banyak wanita yang bisa kau pilih Sasuke." lanjut panjang lebarnya. Ia bahkan menyebut Tuhan dua kali dalam ucapannya.

"Dia yang memilihku bodoh! Aku akan ikut bermain dalam permainan yang dia buat." Jawabku datar. "Dan dia bukan adikmu!"

"Tapi aku menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri. Kau bahkan baru saja mengenalnya Sasuke dan kau berencana menghancurkannya? Oh Tuhan setiap gadis yang kau kencani pasti hancur Sasuke!"

"Kau bermain dengannya. Dan kau akan ikut terbakar dalam permainannya." Ucap Sai lirih menginterupsi omelan Naruto yang mirip dengan wanita tua penggosip.

"Akan tetap kumainkan walau aku pun juga terbakar. Setidaknya aku akan membuatnya terbakar bersamaku." Ujarku tajam.

"Cinta bukan permainan bodoh!" teriak Naruto, "Dan berhenti mengucapkan kata bakar-membakar. Atau kalian berdua akan kubakar di sini."

…

 **SAKURA POVS**

Pada akhirnya Ino memaksaku memakai gaun pendek berwarna hijau lembut. Karena menurutnya gaun ini sangat serasi dengan mataku. Dia bahkan mengatakan aku sangat manis dengan gaun serta dandanan yang Ino buat. Jika karena dia bukan satu-satunya teman wanita yang kumiliki, aku takkan menuruti saran-saran Ino yang membuatku seperti permen kapas dengan warna hijau dan pink. Aku mendesah melihat penampilanku di cermin sebelum aku berangkat.

Malam ini aku menyetir mobil sendiri. Menelusuri jalanan Kota Tokyo yang super padat dalam keheningan. Tidak ada suara radio, musik, atau senandung yang bisa kunyanyikan karena aku membenci suara-suara yang merusak rasa kesendirianku. Tetapi, hanya ada satu lagu yang paling aku suka dan selalu berputar-putar dalam otakku tanpa perlu ku senandungkan. Sesuatu yang membuat hidupku sedikit lebih menarik.

Terlalu hanyut dalam pikiranku sendiri, aku tak menyadari bahwa 45 menit perjalanan telah ku tempuh. Kini aku tengah berada di pelataran sebuah Hotel Bintang lima di Tokyo. Aku melangkah keluar dan menyerahkan kunci mobil pada petugas parkir sebelum melangkah dengan anggun memasuki lobi hotel. Tanpa perlu bertanya dimana letak Restoran Susano berada, aku terus melangkah menuju lift dan menekan angka 25.

Sesampainya di lantai 25 aku disambut oleh seorang resepsionis. Resepsionis tersebut menanyakan siapa namaku. Begitu kusebut bahwa aku adalah Haruno Sakura, ia mengatakan bahwa Mr Uchiha telah menunggu.

Aku cukup kaget ketika masuk dan mengetahui bahwa restoran ini kosong, tak ada satupun tamu di sana selain Uchiha yang tengah berdiri menungguku di salah satu meja yang telah tertata rapi. Sedangkan meja-meja lain telah berubah menjadi tempat penuh lilin-lilin beraroma terapi yang sangat menenangkan. Ruangan ini serasa telah di sulap dengan ajaib menjadi lautan lilin yang memiliki cahaya temaram dan indah. Di atas sana, kilauan bintang menjadi atap restoran ini. Suara musik mengalun indah dari orkestra yang berada depan ruangan. Aku bisa mendengarkan nada-nada romantika dimainkan dengan luar biasa.

Uchiha telah menyiapkan segalanya untuk sebuah makan malam palsu kami. Bahkan langitpun ikut mendukung rencananya.

Disana Uchiha berdiri dengan gagah dan onyxnya terus menatapku. Tatapan itu dalam dan tajam seakan menelanjangi tubuhku. Ia memakai setelan kemeja putih di dalam tuxedo hitam dan celana hitam yang tampak serasi. Wajahnya terlihat indah mempesona dalam cahaya temaram ini. Jika saja aku bisa jatuh dalam pesona seperti wanita-normal lainnya, kupastikan aku meleleh melihat penampilan Uchiha malam ini.

Layaknya seorang _gentleman_ ia menengadahkan tangan kekarnya untuk meminta tanganku. Aku tersenyum dan menjulurkan tanganku padanya. Mata kami saling berpandangan ketika ia meraih tanganku dan menciumnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Nona Haruno." Ucapnya usai mencium punggung tanganku.

"Begitu juga denganku. Senang sekali bertemu kembali denganmu Mr Uchiha." Balasku sopan dengan nada seanggun mungin. Mata kami masih saling memandang ketika Uchiha meyunggingkan senyum padaku. Kupikir ini adalah senyum andalannya untuk menjerat wanita-wanita bodoh diluar sana. Lalu ia menarik kursi untuk mempersilakan aku duduk.

 _Kuberikan nilai sempurna untuk sikap dan segala hal yang telah ia siapkan._

"Mr Uchiha, Kau mereservasi seluruh tempat ini?" tanyaku begitu ia duduk.

"Seperti itulah." Jawabnya singkat dengan menyeringai.

Lalu kami terdiam cukup lama ketika pramusaji menyajikan makanan pembuka dan menuangkan sampanye untuk kami.

"Kau berlebihan Mr Uchiha. Tapi, terimakasih kau mau repot-repot menyewa ini hanya untuk makan malam bersamaku."

"Aku tidak merasa kerepotan Nona Haruno." Ia kembali tersenyum dan sayangnya aku tidak bisa tersipu untuknya.

Kami makan dalam diam karena pramusaji disini sangat tepat waktu mengambil dan mengantar hidangan. Hingga akhirnya hidangan penutup telah di hidangkan, Uchiha membuka suara.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau memanggilku Sasuke, nona." Ucapnya meminta persetujuanku.

"Oh ya tentu saja Sasuke. Dan kau bisa memanggilku Sakura."

"Yeah. Sakura. Itu bagus." ucap Sasuke kata demi kata. Lalu kami berdua tersenyum bersamaan seperti orang bodoh. "Kau bisa berdansa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah. Aku tak pernah melakukannya." Aku mengedikkan bahu. Tetapi Sasuke memandangku seakan ini bukanlah masalah.

"Biarkan ini menjadi yang pertama Sakura." Sasuke meraih tanganku dan menarik tubuhku ketengah ruangan dan sejara ajaib lampu-lampu menyorot kami berdua dan musik mengalun merdu.

Sasuke menempatkan tangan kananku di lengan kanan berototnya dan matanya terus menatapku. Bola mata itu seakan menghipnotisku, membuat mataku terus terfokus pada mata kelamnya. Lalu ia menempatkan tangan kanannya di punggungku yang telanjang. Onyx gelap miliknya masih menatapku saat ia menautkan jari jemari tangan kiri kami dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Saat alunan musik mulai berganti dengan alunan lainnya ia mulai melangkah memimpin dansa kami. Langkah ke kanan, ke belakang, ke kiri, dan ke depan membentuk sebuah kotak. Aku mengikutinya. Ia terus mengulang-ulang gerakan ini hingga aku lancar.

Kemudian Sasuke memintaku berputar. Tetapi yang kulakukan adalah memutar bola mataku di hadapannya dan Sasuke menyeringai melihat itu. Ia menahan tawa dalam katupan rapat bibirnya. Musik terus dimainkan dan Sasuke kembali memimpin tarian kami. Memaksaku untuk terus bergerak bersamanya. Kemudian ia melepas tangannya yang berada di punggungku dan menarik lengan kiriku ke atas mengikuti lengannya. Gerakan ini membuatku terpaksa berputar sesuai keinginannya.

Aku berputar tiga kali sebelum Sasuke menangkapku dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan sekali. Kaki kami saling bersilangan, tubuhku dalam gerakan setengah ambruk yang kemudian ia tahan menggunakan tangan kanannya dan aku menahan tubuhku sendiri dengan mencengkeram lengan kanan milik Sasuke, sedangkan jari jemari kiri kami masih saling bertaut erat. Mata kami saling bertatap. Menerawang jauh kedalam masing-masing bola mata satu sama lain. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, empat …..

"Kurasa cukup Sasuke." Aku tersenyum dalam posisi tangkapannya. Ini benar-benar terasa canggung.

"Baiklah." Sasuke membantuku berdiri kembali. Ia tak melepasku. Malah kini ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggulku.

"Sasuke." Panggilku lirih. "Tolong lepaskan."

"Kita bisa berdansa dengan posisi seperti ini Sakura. Lingkarkan kedua lenganmu di leherku." Aku melakukan instruksinya.

 _Bukankah aku harus menjadi gadis-manis baik sebelum menghancurkannya?_

Kemudian Sasuke menempelkan dahinya di dahiku. Kami saling menatap dalam jarak sedekat ini. Aku bisa melihat betapa kelamnya onyx yang Sasuke miliki. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman kecil di bibirnya sebelum kami kembali bergerak kekanan dan kekiri, kedepan den belakang sesuai dengan alunan lagu. Onyxnya terus memandangku. Begitu pula denganku, aku membalas tatapannya. Aku tak memahami ekspresi yang terukir diwajahnya. Senyuman kecil tadi telah menghilang. Dalam diam ia terus memandangku.

"Apa yang kau lihat Sakura?"

"Kau." Ucapku lirih. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah."

"Apakah orkestra disana bisa memainkan lagu yang sedikit lebih keras?" Sasuke memandangku heran dalam satu detik. Tetapi pada detik selanjutnya ia memberi kode agar musik yang di mainkan diubah.

Musik pun berubah lebih cepat dan lebih keras dan aku melepaskan rangkulan tanganku. Sasuke kembali menatapku heran. Terlebih ketika aku memegang kedua telapak tangannya yang berada di pinggangku dan aku tetap bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri tanpa diikuti Sasuke. Lelaki di hadapanku ini hanya diam. Ia terus menatap mataku dan aku terus menatapnya. Kemudian pada tempo yang pas aku melepaskan kedua tangan Sasuke dari pinggangku dan mundur menjauhinya perlahan dengan menyunggingkan senyuman menggoda.

Sejauh kira-kira lima meter dari Sasuke, aku mulai menari sendiri dengan irama yang ada di kepalaku. Sasuke berdiri tak bergerak di hadapanku. Ia memperhatikan gerakan-gerakan kacauku. Aku mengerling padanya. Sasuke menyuguhkan seringaian sebagai balasannya. Tubuhku terus ku gerakkan sesuai dengan alunan musik di kepalaku. Beberap kali aku mengulurkan tangan untuk mengajaknya bergabung menari bersama. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menyeringai kecil menanggapi ajakanku. Sasuke hanya menatap tarianku dan tak bergeming di sana.

Pada akhirnya pemain-pemain orkestra di depan seakan tahu lagu yang sedang kuputar di kepalaku. Lagu yang mengiringi tarian gilaku. Mereka menyuarakannya dengan alat musik dan aku menyuarakannya di kepalaku. Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia tetap tak bergeming di sana menikmati pertunjukan. Aku tersenyum lebar padanya sebelum bergerak mendekatinya dan menarik tangan untuk bergabung bersamaku. Lagi-lagi ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menyeringai kepadaku sebagai sebuah penolakan. Tapi, aku terus menggodanya dengan tarianku dan menggerak gerakkan tangannya yang telah ku genggam seakan dia menari bersamaku.

…

 **SASUKE POVS**

Dia datang. Dari jauh aku bisa melihat senyuman itu mengarah padaku. Emeraldnya berbinar. Ia terlihat cukup takjub dengan dekorasi ruangan ini yang sengaja kuatur seromantis mungkin agar tampak mengesankan. Haruno berjalan begitu anggun seakan ia tak menapakkan kakinya di lantai. Semakin ia dekat, semakin jelas aku melihatnya. Helai pinknya ia biarkan terurai dengan bergelombang. Tubuhnya terbalut gaun hijau pendek yang sewarna dengan emeraldnya yang indah. Sangat serasi.

Kami makan malam dalam diam. Sakura tak mengatakan sepatah katapun tentang makan malam yang telah di sajikan. Ia hanya mengucapkan terimakasih di awal pertemuan kami. Tak ada ucapan apapun lagi setelahnya. Begitu makan malam selesai, aku mengajaknya berdansa. Awalnya ia menolakku dengan halus, tetapi bukan Uchiha jika aku tak sanggup memaksa wanita.

Sakura mengatakan bahwa ini adalah dansa pertamanya, jadi aku sedikit menginstruksikan beberapa hal padanya. Ia menurut dengan arahan yang telah kusampaikan. Jari-jari kiri kami saling bertautan, telapak tangan kanannya ia letakkan di lenganku tanpa ragu. Sedangkan ketika aku menempatkan telapak tangan kananku di punggungnya yang telanjang. Kulit porselennya begitu halus saat kusentuh. Aku merasakan desiran-desiran aneh merambat di tubuhku. Dengan posisi ini, tubuh kami seakan menempel satu sama lain. Bahkan aku bisa menghirup aroma cherry dari tubuhnya.

Kami mulai bergerak ketika orkestra mengganti alunan musik dengan tempo lebih lambat. Sakura terasa begitu kaku dalam gerakan pertama. Beberapa kali menahan sakit kaki karena injakan Sakura. Tetapi sepertinya dia tak sadar telah menginjak kakiku. Kami mengulangi gerakan-gerakan dansa hingga kurasa ia cukup rileks dan aku memintanya berputar dengan satu tanganku. Awalnya ia menolak permintaanku. Tetapi pada permintaan kedua aku berhasil membuatnya berputar.

Tiga kali putaran yang Sakura lakukan begitu menyedot perhatianku. Ia berputar dengan gemulai. Mataku terus tertuju padanya, merekam setiap gerakan tubuhnya. Dan kemudian ia jatuh dalam tangkapanku. Mata kami bertemu. Ia menatapku dengan emerald indah miliknya. Mata itu terus menatap, seakan menghipnotisku untuk menikmati keindahan mata dan wajah yang tersipu milik gadis dihadapanku. Sayangnya keindahan ini hanya kunikmati beberapa detik saja karena Sakura menarikku kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia tertawa canggung dan memintaku untuk menyudahi adegan ini.

Kami kembali berdiri dan menari. Kali ini kuletakkan kedua tanganku menyentuh pinggul Sakura. Ia sedikit tersentak dengan apa yang ku lakukan. Bibir indahnya terlebih dulu protes memintaku untuk melepaskan tanganku di pinggulnya. Tak kuhiraukan permintaannya. Aku meminta Sakura untuk merangkulkan kedua tangannya di leherku. Beruntung, ia menurut dan kami mulai menari dalam diam mengikuti alunan musik. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan saat ini, tiba-tiba saja aku menyentuh dahi Sakura dengan dahiku. Ia melirikku dan kembali protes. Aku menghiraukannya. Sekarang kami menari dalam keadaan saling menempel satu sama lain. Syukurlah aku bisa menahan juniorku agar tak mengeras dengan liar dalam posisi ini.

Dalam dansa kami, aku merasa tersesat. Aku bingung dengan diriku sendiri yang menemukan kenyamanan dengan _skinship_ konyol ini. Bahkan aku mulai berdebat dengan pikiranku tentang semua yang terjadi. Menanyakan pada diri sendiri apakah yang kulakukan benar atau salah.

"Apa yang kau lihat Sakura?" tanyaku begitu melihatnya menatapku ingin tahu.

"Kau." Bisiknya. "Ada apa denganmu?" lanjutnya ingin tahu. Begitu mudahnya-kah aku di baca olehnya?

"Entahlah."

"Apakah orkestra disana bisa memainkan lagu yang sedikit lebih keras?" Sakura benar-benar membuatku bingung dengan pertanyaan ini. Apakah ia berpikir aku juga mengundang DJ untuk mengiringi tarian kami? Atau ia megenali salah satu pemain musik di sana adalah seseorang yang juga menjadi DJ? Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ku jawab pertanyaannnya dengan memberi kode pemain-pemain di sana. Merekapun mengganti alunan musik menjadi lebih cepat dan keras.

Aku melihat senyuman mengembang di bibirnya begitu pemain orkestra memainkan musik lain. Seiring alunan musik yang mengalun lebih keras dan lebih cepat, Sakura melepaskan rangkulan tangannya. Ia menyentuh kedua punggung tanganku yang ada di pinggangnya. Kemudian ia bergerak-gerak seperti menarikan sebuah tarian. Tubuhnya terus bergerak dalam gerakan menawan. Tangannya terus menangkup kedua tanganku dengan lembut. Emeraldnya terus menatapku begitu dalam. Akupun balas menatap kedua matanya. Kami saling menatap tanpa suara. Tubuh Sakura terus menari dan tubuhku hanya diam mematung memandangnya.

Pada tempo musik yang menghentak, Sakura melepaskan kedua tanganganku dari pinggangnya. Ia menggenggamku erat lalu mundur dengan langkah indah tanpa menarikku. Ketika tangan kami saling terulur karena jarak semakin bertambah, ia melepas genggamannya. Sakura tersenyum kecil dan ia mulai menari kembali.

Aku terus memandangnya gadis di hadapanku yang sedang menarikan sebuah tarian yang tak pernah ku kenal seumur hidup. Gerakan tubuhnya kacau dan sangat berantakan. Terkadang ia menggerakkan bahunya ke kanan dan ke kiri, kemudian berputar-putar, meloncat, menggerak gerakkan tangannya. Sesekali ia juga menggoyangkan pinggulnya, tetapi bukan gerakan sensual yang tercipta. Hal yang paling membuatku tertarik adalah kaki jenjang Sakura yang begitu lincah dalam gerakan rumit tarian hancurnya.

Setelah cukup puas menari sendiri, ia berusaha mengajakku bergabung. Tetapi aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alisku dan menyeringai padanya. Sakura memutar bola matanya melihat serianganku dan membuatku makin tertarik melihatnya. Ia terus menari tak tentu arah dan sesekali mengejekku karena tak mau bergabung dengannya. Kejadian ajaib pun terjadi. Musik-musik megalun mengikuti gerakan-gerakannya. Mendengar itu Sakura tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan deretan gigi putih yang ingin kubelai satu persatu dengan lidahku. Mau tak mau aku ikut mengungingkan senyumku walau sedikit. Ku harap gadis itu tak melihatnya.

Sakura kembali mengajakku. Kali ini ia menarik dan menggenggam tanganku dalam tariannya walau aku tak ikut bergerak. Aku menyeringai lagi padanya. Tapi, ia tak peduli. Sakura terus menari dengan menghentak-hentakkan tanganku membuatku tersenyum geli.

"Berhentilah Sakura. Kau seperti bocah lima tahun."

"Aku suka menjadi bocah lima tahun Sasuke." Ia mengerling padaku. Dan ia terus menari dengan kedua tanganku. Beberapa kali ia melakukan gerakan memutar dengan tanganku seperti yang kuminta saat ia berdansa tadi sebelum kembali menarikan tarian kacaunya.

"Oke. Kau mendapatkanku Sakura." Ia tersenyum manis dalam dosis yang cukup untuk membuat jantungku berhenti.

Aku ikut menari. Sakura menjadi pemimpin dalam tariannya. Ia menunjukkan beberapa gerakan rumit yang menggelikan. Aku mengikuti tarian Sakura dan sesekali ku buat sendiri tarianku. Ia tertawa melihat gerakanku dan aku tertawa bersamanya. Kami berdua terus menari seperti bocah remaja.

Aku tak bisa menahan mataku untuk terus menatap emerald indahnya yang juga menatapku. Seakan kami saling terhipnotis satu sama lain.

"Kau cantik Sakura." Kalimat itu mengalir begitu saja dari mulutku. Lagi-lagi ia hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan pujian yang kulayangkan padanya.

Kami masih terus menari dan tertawa hingga Sakura kembali menggenggam kedua tanganku. Ia menghentikan tariannya. Aku pun mengikutinya.

"Ini malam yang indah Sasuke. Terimakasih." Ucapnya tulus.

Sakura melangkah maju hingga tubuh kami saling berdekatan. Ia berjinjit sedikit dan tiba-tiba saja ia mengecup pipiku dengan cepat. Ia kembali tersenyum. Kemudian Sakura melepas genggaman tangannya padaku sebelum melangkah mundur. Bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara mengucapkan kalimat, Aku harus pergi.

"Kau seperti Cinderella. Ini bahkan belum jam 12 malam." Ucapku cukup keras agar sampai di telinganya. Ia hanya tertawa mendengar ucapanku sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu. Aku bahkan tak melakukan apapun untuk menahan atau mengejarnya.

 _Apapun yang ia lakukan padaku, apapun yang ia rencanakan, aku telah memberinya sebuah tepuk tangan keras. Haruno telah berhasil membuat hati seorang Uchiha bergetar._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Are you playing with me?  
Am I playing with you? Who has the key?  
Anyway, I'm curious  
Anyway, you have charm, the game has begun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Hello! Chapter 2 telah di update.

Maaf jika typo masih banyak berkeliaran di fic ini.

RnR ya. Karena review dari para readers adalah semangat saya untuk melanjutkan fict ini. No Flame pliss.

Big Thanks to :

kHaLerie Hikari, Jamurlumutan462, undhott, Rizka scorpiogirl, syahidah973, echaNM, , Uchiharuno Misaki, Kiki Kim, Uchia Junkie, Frizca A, hyugadevit, Dewazz, Kagaaika Uchiha, Greentea Kim, dan semua yang telah membaca, Follow dan Fav fanfict ini, serta para silent reader J

Karena kalianlah saya semangat untuk melanjutkan fanfict ini J

MrsYRA


	3. Chapter 3

**LETS PLAY!**

Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Original Story by Mrs YRA

.

 **DILARANG COPAS DAN PLAGIAT**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **NO FLAME, PLEASE!**

.

 **WARNING:**

 **OOC, ABAL-ABAL, TY** **P** **O, ANEH, GAJE, GAK SESUAI EYD, DLL**

.

 **!BACALAH BACAAN SESUAI USIA!**

.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKURA POVS**

Aku jalang. Aku gadis jalang dan aku menikmati kejalanganku. Bermain dengan dua pria berbeda pada satu malam yang sama. Aku seperti pelacur yang bergonta-ganti pasangan dalam hitungan jam.

Lagi-lagi aku menari. Menari dihadapan seorang pria yang berbeda di malam yang sama. Menggerakkan tubuhku untuk kesenanganku, dan kesenanganya. Aku menyentuh tubuhnya, lengannya, dadanya, pipinya, hidung dan rambutnya. Dia selalu menyeringai tiap kali aku menyentuhnya. Tapi ia tak pernah menggerakkan tangannya pada tubuhkuku. Aku menikmati berbagai ekspresi menjijikkan yang muncul di wajah mereka. Mereka? Kini bukan hanya dia yang menari bersamaku. Ini seperti bermain lotre. Kau akan selalu terkejut dengan apa yang kau dapat.

Aku merasa tak berbeda dari Uchiha. Oh mungkin sedikit berbeda, dia menikmati wanita dan aku pria. Dan kenapa aku harus mengingatnya?

Pikiranku kembali ke tubuhku. Di hadapanku kini ada seorang pria tampan berambut merah yang selalu terlihat lebih muda daripada usianya. Yeah kini aku berpesta bersama Sasori. Kalian tahu siapa dia? Sasori seorang ahli patung ternama yang brengsek dan aku menyukainya.

Aku bertemu dengannya di lobi hotel tempat Uchiha mengajakku makan malam. Ia menggandeng seorang wanita seksi yang terlihat lebih tua dari Sasori. Aku hanya perlu melambaikan tangan lalu sedikit mengedip padanya dan _ta da_ ia membatalkan _check in_ yang akan ia lakukan. Sasori mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengajakku 'makan malam'. Karena aku jalang, tentu saja aku menyetujuinya dan membiarkan seorang pelacur kehilangan _job_ malam ini.

Faktanya tidak ada yang makan malam diiringi dengan musik keras dan cahaya redup di dalam sebuah bar rahasia di pinggiran Tokyo. Kami menari. Atau lebih layak disebut aku menari dan dia melototkan matanya padaku. Sekali, kami berciuman. Saling menyesap rasa hina satu sama lain. Sasori tak pernah mempertanyakan mengapa aku ada di hotel, akupun sama. Ia tak peduli menemukanku di tempat manapun.

Sasori hanya mempedulikan sentuhan-sentuhanku dan tubuhku yang terus menggodanya. Bola matanya liar mengikuti setiap gerakanku. Aku tak peduli. Bahkan beberapa pria terang-terangan mengerubungi dan melototkan matanya pada tubuhku, aku tak peduli. Sasori tak peduli. Mereka mengenalku ataupun tidak mengenalku, aku tetap tak peduli. Aku tahu, aku menghancurkan nama baikku dan aku tak peduli dengan apapun itu. Aku tak peduli dan mereka pun juga tak peduli.

 _Pria-pria menjijikkan!_

"Jangan. Pernah. Menyentuhku." Ucapku mendesiskan setiap kata tiap kali seorang pria berusaha menyentuhku. Sasori tidak pernah membantu. Ia hanya melihat dan menyeringai setiap kali aku mengucapkan mantra. Sasori mengenalku. Sangat mengenalku.

…

Entah jam berapa saat ini. Entah berapa jam aku menikmati kesendirianku bersama botol-botol dingin cairan nikmat ini. Kepalaku berputar. Segalanya berputar, berjungkir balik tak karuan. Bahkan kulihat kini aku punya sepuluh jari di tangan kanan. Aku tersenyum bahkan mungkin tertawa, mengagumi jari-jariku yang semakin banyak. Aku gila dan aku mabuk. Aku tahu aku mabuk. Tapi tak ingin berhenti meneguk minuman panas ini. Aku menikmati setiap cairan panas ini membakar tenggorokan dan jiwaku. Aku terbakar, mual, dan kepalaku seperti tertusuk ribuan paku tapi aku suka. Aku menikmatinya.

"Kau harus berhenti nona." Seorang pria memperingatiku dengan suara yang sangat seksi. Kutoleh si pria pengusik, ia menyeringai.

"Pergilah!" kulambaikan tanganku yang berjari banyak pada pria itu. Aku ingin sendiri, aku ingin dia pergi. "Aku memesan ruangan ini untuk diriku sendiri!" bentakku sebelum meneguk kembali segelas alkohol entah apa namanya. Otakku tak mampu mengingat minuman yang ku pesan.

"Cukup Sakura! Kau sudah cukup mabuk!" tangan putih kekarnya berusaha mengambil gelasku

"Dan kau… Sudah cukup puas dengan jalangmu." aku terkekeh mendengar ucapanku sendiri. Ia menyeringai. Sasori duduk di sebelahku dan menggeser dirinya hingga membuatku terpojok

"Itu karena kau tak pernah membiarkan aku menyentuhmu." Suara Sasori berbisik rendah tepat di telingaku. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang membuatku merinding.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu jika kau berani menyentuhku!" bentakku pada pria brengsek ini

"Tentu saja kau tak akan pernah ragu untuk membunuhku Sakura. Dan….. Kau tidak ingat heh? Kita berciuman Sakura." Ucapnya pelan, meremehkan.

Aku mendengus keras seperti banteng.

"Aku mengerti. Itu ciumanmu bukan ciuman kita. Karena hanya kau yang menciumku dan aku akan melupakan fakta bahwa aku juga melumat bibirmu yang manis. Oh, bahkan aku masih ingat bagaimana rasanya." Ucapnya datar dan keras memekakkan telinga. Ia menarik kepalanya menjauh dariku. Tetapi tiba-tiba ia mengecup puncak kepalaku. "Pulanglah! Aku sudah menelepon Kakashi untuk menjemputmu."

 _Sial Sasori!_

… Tidak ada pagi yang cerah dalam ceritaku. Walau pada kenyataannya matahari bersinar cukup hangat pagi ini dan aku bangun seperti zombie bukan putri. Aku memilih untuk membatu di dasar kolam yang sedingin es dibanding menikmati matahari. Menyelimuti diri dengan keheningan dan rasa dingin. Memikirkan segalanya. Memikirkan kesedihanku.

Lima tahun yang lalu kuputuskan untuk kembali tinggal di Jepang, mengurus bisnis keluarga yang terlantar, membangunnya kembali hingga berdiri kokoh seperti sekarang. Lima tahun juga aku bermain cinta dengan pria-pria kaya tanpa minat.

Empat belas tahun sudah terlewati sejak pembantaian seluruh keluargaku di sini, di rumah ini. Semenjak itu aku di larikan ke Inggris menghindari media dan pemberitaan yang mengoyak kewarasanku. Aku di kurung di rumah sakit jiwa untuk mengatasi kesehatan mentalku, atau lebih pantas disebut kegilaanku. Kondisi psikisku yang terguncang karena pembantaian, itulah anggapan orang-orang. Itu hanya anggapan, bukan sebuah fakta. Fakta yang sebenarnya adalah aku benar-benar gila dan tak tersembuhkan.

Sekarang dimana aku setelah dokter-dokter itu mengatakan bahwa aku sudah cukup normal untuk bersosialisasi? Aku kembali tinggal di mansion tua milik keluarga. Tempat ayah, ibu, dan kakakku terbunuh. Tapi hanya ragaku yang ada disana. Karena sebenarnya aku adalah raga tanpa jiwa. Jiwaku ikut mati bersama ayah, ibu dan kakak.

 _Aku merindukan mereka dan sial, aku perlu bernafas._

Semakin lama aku menyembunyikan diri di dalam kolam, air semakin terasa nyaman di kulit. Begitu menenangkan sekaligus menakutkan, karena aku mulai merasa tak membutuhkan udara lagi. Sebelum kesadaranku habis, kuputuskan untuk mengakhiri ritual gilaku dan menjadi Sakura yang lain. Sakura si Nona Haruno yang manis, baik, sopan, ramah, dan ceria. Nona Haruno, seorang wanita muda yang memimpin sebuah perusahaan _publishing_ ternama di Jepang.

Begitu kepalaku muncul di permukaan kolam, kulihat Rin telah menungguku. Ia menunggu dengan senyuman dan perut membuncit. Raut wajahnya sedikit kaku menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Ia bukan ibuku, tapi selalu mempedulikanku. Terlebih semalam aku membuat suaminya menjemputku karena mabuk. Kenyataan ini membuat perasaanku terluka.

"Hai Rin. Kau selalu datang terlalu pagi." Aku menyapa Rin yang membawakanku handuk.

"Ini sudah jam tujuh pagi Sakura. Tidak layak jika kau menyebutnya terlalu pagi." Ucapnya pura-pura melotot padaku. Rin bertubuh sedikit lebih pendek dariku dengan perut membuncit dan berusaha terlihat jengkel padaku. Kakashi benar-benar beruntung karena Rin sangat menggemaskan. Aku tertawa dengan _acting_ gagal Rin. Rin pun ikut tertawa. Kami tertawa bersama.

 _Permulaan yang bagus untuk menjadi Nn. Haruno!_

"Aku senang mendengarmu tertawa Sakura." Ucap Rin. Membuatku berhenti tertawa. "Kakashi bilang kau mabuk semalam. Kami mengkhawatirkanmu." Raut wajah Rin berubah lebih sendu dan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Aku baik-baik saja Rin." Aku tersenyum padanya. Berpura-pura semua baik-baik saja. "Kau seharusnya menghitung berapa lama aku mampu tidak bernafas dibawah sana. Aku semakin baik dalam menahan nafas." Ucapku penuh kebanggaan padanya. Aku tak ingin dia mengkhawatirkan aku.

"Itu bukan hal yang patut dibanggakan Sakura. Kau bukan ikan, tidak seharusnya kau melakukan itu." Aku gagal membesarkan hatinya. Ia semakin mengkhawatirkanku dan ini tidak baik.

 _Yeah, aku tahu. Aku bukan ikan._

"Berapa usia kandunganmu Rin?" tanyaku. Rin menatapku heran karena pertanyaanku tidak berkaitan dengan ucapannya.

"Sekitar 4 bulan. Apakah ada sesuatu, Sakura?" Jawabnya bingung.

"Oh, itu berarti aku harus mendengar ocehan orang hamil yang tidak masuk akal selama 5 bulan lagi Rin." Aku pura-pura melotot padanya. Ia tertawa.

"Kau juga akan tidak masuk akal jika kau hamil Sakura." Ia balik melotot padaku sambil mengusap-usap perutnya. Membuatku tertawa.

Kami berjalan memasuki rumah sambil membahas perut buncit Rin. Ia benar-benar sangat menyukai topik ini. Rin mengatakan banyak hal tentang anak dan kehamilan yang sebenarnya tak pernah terlintas di kepalaku untuk mendapatkannya. Rin berbinar-binar. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia dengan kehamilannya.

...

 **SASUKE POV**

 _Semalam sangat indah dan menyenangkan._ Kalimat itu benar-benar tertanam di otakku.

 _Pink dan hijau. Sakura dan gaun hijau ketatnya._ Memori sialan yang terus berputar di otakku.

Aku benar-benar pria brengsek. Aku sangat menyadarinya. Salah satu bagian tubuhku sedang dimanjakan oleh bibir _Personal Asistant-_ ku dan aku memikirkan gadis lain dengan gaun hijau yang menari-nari dihadapanku semalam.

Pikiranku datang silih berganti seperti sebuah mobil yang disetiri oleh dua orang berbeda dalam waktu yang sama. Sopir yang satu ingin berbelok ke kanan, yang lain inigin berbelok ke kiri dan aku adalah mobilnya.

Aku merasakannya. Bibir gadis ini begitu tebal dan terus menghisapku kuat-kuat. Bibir Sakura sangat lembut, kenyal, begitu menggoda dan semalam aku merasakannya dalam sedetik di pipiku. Jari-jari di bagian tubuh bawahku terus naik dan turun dalam tempo yang sangat pas. Otot-ototku menegang karenanya. Jari-jari Sakura semalam hanya digunakan untuk menuntunku menuruti keinginannya, menari bersamanya. Ia tak menggunakan jarinya untuk menuruti keinginanku. Aku mendengar suara di telingaku begitu nyata, suara desahan karena gairah yang terus dipacu. Suara lain yang kudengar adalah suara tawa Sakura yang manis.

Mataku memandang kebawah. Merah. Pink. Helai merah ini terus menaik turunkan kepalanya, sesekali menatapku dalam pandangan menggoda. Helai pink, ia menatapku dalam dan lembut, ia begitu menggoda. Mereka menggodaku. Aku tak bisa membedakan dunia nyata dan dunia dalam pikiranku. Pikiranku begitu ramai tapi gadis ini benar-benar hebat menghisapku.

"Ahhh… Sa… kura!" Aku merasakannya. Suaraku terlalu keras dan bukan nama gadis ini yang aku sebut. Kuharap dia tak mendengarku.

 _Aku brengsek dan tak menghargai pekerjaannya._

Aku terengah-engah karena hasil pekerjaan PA-ku. Aku kembali kedunia nyata dan… mataku tertuju pada seseorang. Dia bukan PA-ku yang kini hanya memakai bra seksi dan rok kantor yang masih rapi –entah dimana blazer dan kemejanya- di dalam ruanganku. Dia duduk di atas meja tamu, menatapku dengan pandangan meremehkan dan menyunggingkan seringaiannya padaku. Tangannya ia lipat di dada membuatnya semakin seksi. Ia terus menatapku dan aku sadar bahwa pakaianku sangat berantakan untuk bertemu seorang tamu. Kancing celanaku terbuka dan kemejaku juga. Aku bodoh, kalut, dan dia menatapku tajam dalam diam. Ia menyeringai dan menaikkan satu alisnya padaku.

Kulirik Karin, PA-ku. Dia tak kalah _shock_ -nya denganku. Karin membeku beberapa detik dan kemudian merangkak mencari pakaian dan sepatunya yang berserakan dibawah meja kerjaku. Aku tak membantunya. Aku hanya membantu diriku sendiri. Merapikan pakaianku dan menahan rasa kagetku dalam ekspresi datar yang biasa kutampilkan.

Wajah datar Uchiha. Seharusnya mudah untuk aku lakukan. Mudah, jika Naruto atau Sai yang menemukanku dalam kondisi memalukan ini. Tapi, wanita dihadapanku lah yang menemukanku. Dia bukan Naruto ataupun Sai. Dia adalah Sakura, wanita yang kusebut namanya ketika penisku dihisap oleh Karin.

 _Sial!_

Sakura memasang senyuman miring padaku. Lupakan soal kejadian memalukan ini. Lupakan Karin yang kesusahan memakai pakaiannya kembali karena terburu-buru. Sakura ada di hadapanku. Gadis yang harus aku taklukan. Gadis yang terus membayangi pikiranku semalaman. Gadis yang terlihat manis dan menawan tapi memiliki hati buaya. Gadis yang….

 _Oh apakah dia masih gadis?_

Aku berjalan dan aku mengingat bahwa aku pertama kali mendengar nama Sakura si penakluk pria dari sebuah percakapan di bar yang kucuri dengar tanpa sengaja. Mereka mengatakan bahwa Sakura seksi, panas, dan memabukkan. Seperti sebotol Anggur tua. Awalnya aku tidak tertarik pada percakapan mereka. Mereka seperti pemuja yang tak pernah bisa menggapai impian mereka.

Lalu, mereka mulai bercerita mengenai CEO Haruno _Publishing_ , sebuah perusahaan penerbitan ternama di Jepang. Karena itu aku mulai tertarik dan terus mendengarkan percakapan rahasia itu. Mereka saling beradu sumpah bahwa Sakura si penakluk adalah Sakura si CEO Haruno _Publishing_. Beberapa diantaranya setuju dan yang lainnya tidak. Sakura si penakluk terdengar seperti penari _striptease_ kelas atas. Sakura tak pernah memperbolehkan seorangpun menyentuhnya, kecuali seorang pria. Entah siapa pria itu.

Aku mengenal sakura si CEO Haruno _Publishing_ ketika menghadiri acara pertunangan anak salah seorang rekan bisnisku. Ia cantik, pintar, dan mengagumkan itu pendapat ketika pertama kali aku melihatnya. Tapi sekarang, entah aku harus mengatakan apa. Aku telah mencari tahu tentangnya, ia terlahir dari keluarga kaya dan sebuah cerita pembantaian tragis keluarganya membuatku begitu ingin tahu. Tapi itu tidak terlalu penting.

Hal yang terpenting adalah ia menghabiskan lima tahun terakhirnya di Jepang bersama pria-pria kaya dan berpengaruh di Jepang. Jumlahnya belasan dalam kurun waktu lima tahun. Rekor yang luar biasa untuk gadis yang kini berusia 23 tahun. Tidak ada catatan _one night stand_ yang kudapatkan. Dia bermain sangat hati-hati, kurasa. Sakura menghabiskan hidupnya untuk menjalin hubungan kilat pada pria-pria itu. Mungkinkah hal ini ikut mempengaruhi perusahaan yang di pimpinnya? Apakah hubungan mereka hanya tentang uang bagi Sakura? Entahlah…

 _Aku memikirkan begitu banyak hal dalam pikiranku hanya dalam beberapa detik. Oh, hebatnya aku!_

Sakura masih memandangku. Matanya menatapku penuh percaya diri dan terus menyorotkan keremehan padaku. Aku berjalan kearahnya. Memandang emeraldnya.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari Nona Haruno?" Sakura tersenyum padaku. Ia bergerak menyilangkan kakinya. Sungguh menggoda.

"Entahlah." Sakura menahan nafasnya dengan seksi dan menghembuskannya lagi. "Aku mendengar seseorang menyebut namaku ketika dia… hemm ya kau tahu itu." Sakura berdiri, mengedikkan bahu dan melangkah mendekatiku. "Jadi, aku datang pada seseorang yang telah mengucapkan namaku." Suaranya begitu rendah dan membuat darahku berdesir. Ini hanyalah suara dan aku bereaksi berlebihan.

"Apakah kau adalah seorang _genie_ Nona Haruno?" Pikiranku sibuk memikirkan Sakura, kakiku sibuk berjalan, mulutku sibuk berbicara dengannya dan tanganku sibuk membenarkan dasi sialan ini.

"Kupikir kita sudah sepakat untuk saling memanggil nama dengan benar bukan Sasuke?" Dia berhenti berjalan. Aku berhenti berjalan. Kami saling berhadapan. Jarak kami hanya sejengkal. Mata kami saling bertaut.

Tiba-tiba saja jemari lentiknya mengusap punggung tanganku yang sedang berkutat dengan dasi. Ia tersenyum. Sangat manis. Jemarinya mengusik pekerjaanku. Mengambil alih lebih tepatnya. Mata kami tetap saling bertatapan. Jari-jari itu mengitari leherku dengan lembut.

"Dan… aku bisa menjadi _genie_ atau _demon_ Sasuke." Ia tersenyum dan menarik dasiku sebagai sentuhan akhir. Kami hanya saling menatap, tapi rasanya ini terlalu intim.

 _Damn!_

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura, Teme?!" sebuah suara nyaring mengusik keintiman kami. Sakura tersenyum kecut sebelum menoleh dan aku memasang wajah jengkel Uchiha.

Naruto berdiri berkecak pinggang dan menunjukku dengan sebuah bolpoin. Sebuah tindakan ancaman bodoh yang sia-sia. Sakura berjalan menjauhiku menuju sofa tamu yang sudah berisi barang-barangnya. Aku mengikuti langkah Sakura tanpa mempedulikan si bodoh Naruto. Tak perlu repot-repot untuk mempersilahkannya karena pada akhirnya dia akan meletakkan bokongnya di sofa.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu Sakura?" aku membuka suara dengan sikap profesional.

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura singkat. Ia menoleh pada Naruto yang menyipitkan kedua matanya padaku. "Naruto mengundangku kemari." lanjutnya.

"Dobe?" aku menoleh pada pirang bodoh sahabatku ini. Ia masih memandangku dalam pandangan memusuhi.

"Aku akan menikah." Ucap Naruto.

Aku tidak kaget. Kulihat Sakura juga sama sepertiku.

"Kau sudah memberitahuku seribu kali, Dobe." / "Naruto, apakah kau lupa bahwa kau sudah memberitahuku?" kami berbicara bersamaan.

"Yosh! Kalian memang cocok sekali." Naruto tampak menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Berulang kali ia menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya. Apa yang dia lakukan membuatku jengah karena sangat membuang waktuku.

"Teme, aku tunjuk kau sebagai _bestman_ -ku. Dan kau Sakura, Hinata ingin kau menjadi _bridesmaid_ -nya."

"APA?!" kami berteriak bersamaan.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big Thanks to :**

 **, Hyuugadevit-Chery, syahidah973, Hyemi761, Rizka scorpiogirl, Jamurlumutan462, undhot, Kagaaika Uchiha, Dewazz, M17, Kana, Ichigo fumio, dan para reader lainnya**

.

.

Hello! MrsYRA kembali lagi membawa chapter 3.

Maaf yah untuk _update_ nya yang sangat lama. Hiks. Ini semua karena MrsYRA harus berjuang membuat Skrip _sweet_ yang nggak _sweet._

Bagaimana chapter 3 ini? Silahkan beri review ya. No Flame, please.

Review kalian adalah penyemangatku.

 **MrsYRA. 25.6.16**


	4. Chapter 4

**LETS PLAY!**

Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Original Story by Mrs YRA

.

 **DILARANG COPAS DAN PLAGIAT**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **NO FLAME, PLEASE!**

.

 **WARNING:**

 **OOC, ABAL-ABAL, TY** **P** **O, ANEH, GAJE, GAK SESUAI EYD, DLL**

.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pernikahan_

 _Sebuah ikatan sakral persatuan_

 _Menyatukan dua hati yang berbeda menjadi satu_

 _Pernikahan_

 _Sebuah janji suci diucapkan_

 _untuk berjalan dalam satu tujuan dalam susah maupun senang_

 _Sua hati saling berangkulan, saling bergandengan, saling menopang_

 _Pernikahan_

 _Sebuah ikatan tulus atas nama cinta dan kesetiaan_

 _Agar saling menemani hingga hari tua_

 _Agar selalu bersama hingga ajal tiba_

* * *

 **SAKURA POVS**

"…no"

"…runo!"

"… Haruno!"

"Berhenti melakukan itu Haruno!" Butuh waktu bagiku untuk berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke arah Ino yang sedang sibuk dengan gaun Hinata. Ia memandangku sebal melalui cermin yang ada di depannya. Aku menghela nafas panjang, lalu membalasnya dengan tatapa Apa-yang-salah-dariku? Ino menggeleng dan memutar kedua bola matanya yang sempurna. Hinata terkikik kecil melihat reaksi Ino.

 _Sungguh ini adalah momen yang ingin ku abadikan._ Girls time _yang kuharapkan._

"Ya Tuhan, kau melakukannya lagi." Ino berdecak sebal. "Berhenti mondar mandir dan menghela nafasmu. Tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan. Hinata yang akan menikah, bukan kau ataupun aku. Kita hanya akan mendampinginya berjalan ke altar." Lanjut Ino.

"Oke." Jawabku singkat dan memilih mendaratkan bokongku di dekat jendela.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja Sakura?" suara Hinata mengalun lembut. Dia adalah wanita sempurna. Sungguh sangat beruntung Naruto mendapatkannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." bibirku bergerak untuk tersenyum pada Hinata. Ia membalas senyumanku dengan pandangan selembut bulu, berbeda dengan Ino yang tampak menyelidik menatapku. Ku putuskan untuk mengabaikan mereka berdua.

Pandanganku tertuju pada kerumunan orang dibawah sana. Para tamu undangan pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata sepertinya sudah mulai berdatangan. Aku tak menyangka pernikahan mereka akan berlangsung satu minggu setelah Naruto memberitahuku. Membuatku tak bisa melakukan banyak hal -seperti yang dilakukan para pendamping wanita lainnya di dunia- karena keluarga Hinata sudah melakukan segalanya. Ino pun merasakan hal yang sama denganku, dia memberitahuku pagi tadi.

"Sakura, Ayo kita turun!" tangan lembut Ino menyentuh punggungku yang terbuka. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya begitu kami meninggalkan ruangan.

"Entahlah Ino." _Aku tidak tau apa yang sedang kurasakan._

…

Upacara pernikahan berlangsung khidmat dan penuh kebahagiaan, kini berganti dengan pesta resepsi yang mewah dan meriah. Alunan musik romantis ala pernikahan menggema di seluruh ruangan. Terlihat Naruto dan Hinata tengah berbahagia menghampiri para tamu. Beberapa pasangan tampak mesra berdansa di tempat yang telah di persiapkan, termasuk Ino dan seorang lelaki pucat dengan senyuman aneh.

Dan disinilah aku, duduk di salah satu meja. Meneguk segelas sampanye dan memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Kuabaikan ajakan orang-orang yang memintaku bergabung bersama mereka.

"Tak menikmati pestanya huh?" aku mengenal suara baritone ini.

"Aku menikmatinya." Seringaiku padanya sambil menggoyangkan gelas yang ada ditanganku.

"Dengan senang hati aku akan menemanimu agar kau semakin menikmati pesta ini." Sasuke tersenyum kecut dan menarik kursi untuk ia duduki. "Kukira kau akan menjadi _superstar_ di lantai dansa."

Kuputar kedua bola mataku dan sekali lagi meneguk sampanye. Ini membuat tekanan darahku naik dan membangkitkan adrenalinku. Ku majukan tubuhku hingga lututku menyentuh lututnya, telapak tanganku mengeksplorasi pahanya, "Jika kau menemaniku." Ucapku dengan melambatkan ritme bibir dan menahan suara serendah mungkin.

Sasuke menatap mataku dan tak melepaskannya. Ia menyeringai tajam. Telapak tangannya menangkup tepak tangan milikku. Menghentikan eksplorasiku.

 _Sial, dia sama sekali tak terpengaruh._

"Dan aku akan menelanjangimu disana." Ucapnya tak kalah sensual. Ia terdiam beberapa detik untuk melubangiku dengan tatapannya. Lalu Sasuke memajukan kepalanya dengan perlahan seperti sedang dalam mode _slow motion_ hingga bibirnya tepat di telingaku. "dan kau akan menyukai bagaimana aku melepaskan gaun ini dari tubuhmu." Saat itu juga tubuhku terasa seperti jelly merasakan nafasnya di telingaku dan telapak tangannya mengusap punggungku yang terbuka.

Sasuke kembali ke posisi duduknya yang semula dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Pandangannya lurus kedepan memandang para pemain musik. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan selain kembali meneguk sisa sampanye yang ada di gelas.

 _Dobel sialan!_

"Sakura." Rin menghampiriku bersama Kakashi. _Oh Tuhan, penyelamatku._ "Kami akan pulang. Kau pulang bersama kami kan?"

"Tent…" / "Aku akan mengantar Nona Haruno pulang." Tiba-tiba suara Sasuke menginterupsi. Aku, Rin dan Kakashi serempak memandangnya penuh pertanyaan.

"Aku tak tahu kau berteman dengan Uchiha, Sakura." Ucap kakashi datar tanpa melepas pandangannya pada Sasuke. Ada hal yang tak kuketahui dan aku tak mengetahui harus menjawab apa.

"Sakura?" Kakashi menuntut jawaban.

"Aku mengenalnya beberapa waktu yang lalu."

"Dan kau akan pulang dengannya?"

"Ya, dia akan aku antar Tuan Hatake." Sasuke kembali bersuara dengan sedikit memaksa. Ia tak memberiku kesempatan untuk menjawab. Mata Sasuke dan Kakashi bertemu. Saling mengunci satu sama lain. Ada hal yang tak beres.

"Baiklah. Kami pulang dulu Sakura." Pamit Kakashi datar. Matanya yang selalu sayu menyiratkan sesuatu padaku.

"Hati-hati Sakura. Jaga dirimu sayang." Kata Rin sambil memelukku.

"Aku akan menjaga diri Rin." Aku tersenyum padanya. Senyuman tertulus yang hanya aku tunjukkan padanya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Mataku masih terpaku pada langkah Rin dan Kakashi yang menjauh. Pikiranku menimang-nimang alasan mengapa aku tetap disini. Padahal aku bisa saja pulang bersama Rin dan Kakashi.

…..

 **SASUKE POVS**

"Aku pikir kau membutuhkan ini." Ku sodorkan segelas air pada Sakura. satupun kata keluar dari mulut Sakura. Ia menerima begitu saja dan menghabiskannya dalam satu tegukan.

Kulirik sejumlah gelas yang tergeletak di meja. Tak kusangka ia telah menghabiskan begitu banyak alkohol ketika ia kutinggalkan untuk menyapa beberapa kolega di pesta ini.

"Ayo kita pergi." Sakura menatapku penuh selidik. Ia tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun padaku semenjak Hatake dan istrinya pergi. "Aku tau suatu tempat yang cocok untuk berpikir." Lanjutku.

Sakura tetap tak bergeming mendengar perkataanku. Sekali lagi ia kembali meneguk segelas alkohol yang ada dihadapannya. Kadar alkohol ditubuhnya memang sudah banyak, tapi entah mengapa tak kuhentikan.

"Ayo." Ucapnya pelan.

Sakura berjalan keluar ruangan mendahuluiku. Dengan sengaja aku tak mempercepat langkah untuk mengejarnya. Berjalan dibelakangnya bukanlah hal yang buruk. Ia benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara membalut tubuhnya dengan sebuah gaun.

Aku menekan tombol panggil lift dan kami menunggu. Cukup lama waktu yang kami habiskan untuk menunggu –mengingat di lantai teratas kami berada saat ini- hingga terkumpul beberapa orang saat pintu lift terbuka. Kami memasuki lift bersama empat orang lainnya yang sepertinya berpasangan dan mereka turun beberapa lantai setelah. Menyisakan aku dan sakura.

Entah apa yang merasukiku, ku genggam kedua tangan Sakura dan mendorongnya menuju dinding. Lalu mengunci bibirnya dengan bibirku. Kuhisap bibir Sakura yang begitu lembut dan kenyal. Kemudian gigi-gigiku pun ikut berperan menikmatinya. Ku gigit dan kuhisap bibi ranumnya. Sesekali lidahku menyapu bibirnya mencari celah yang bisa kumasuki lebih jauh lg. Satu erangan lolos dari mulut Sakura. Membuatku ingin lebih jauh berpetualang di dalam mulutnya.

Lift berbunyi. Seketika kutarik diriku menjauh dan mengatur nafas. Kulihat wajah Sakura memerah dengan nafas menderu dan mata terpejam. Ia begitu manis.

…

 **SAKURA POVS**

Sasuke melepas jas dan melemparkannya ke sofa. Ia mengambil tanganku dan membawaku ke balkon yang di penuhi semilir angin malam. Pemandangan kota Tokyo yang dihiasi lampu-lampu begitu indah dari atas sini.

Tapi kemudian ia membalik tubuhku menghadapnya. Matanya menatapku intens. Lengannya yang kekar membalut pinggangku sehingga tidak ada jarak d antara kami. Bisa kurasakan sesuatu yang keras dan panas dibawah sana menekan pinggulku.

Sasuke menutup jarak kami dengan memajukan kepalanya ke arahku. Telapak tangan kirinya mencengkram kepalaku dan dia mulai menciumi rahangku dengan bibir panasnya. Ia sapu perlahan dengan lidahnya hingga bibirnya dan bibirku bertemu. Kembali ia menghisap dan menggigit dengan ritme yang sensual. Kali ini aku menerima ciumannya. Kubuka mulutku agar lidahnya menyentuh lidahku.

"Kau luar biasa Sakura." Pujinya begitu menarik nafas. Manik hitamnya terus menatapku dengan intens. Kedua tangannya bergerilya menjatuhkankan gaunku.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu." Ucapku pelan. Sasuke tersenyum.

Lalu kubawa tangan ini menyentuh dadanya yang bidang dan melonggarkan dasi hitamnya. Melepas satu persatu manik yang pada kemejanya. Setelah pekerjaanku selesai, ia membuang begitu saja kemejanya dilantai.

Tangan kami kembali berpetualang. Aku menyentuh dan mencium dadanya yang bidang lalu kepusarnya dan jari-jariku bergerilya di punggungnya. Sasuke menahan erangannya. Senang mengetahui bahwa aku mampu membuatnya begitu. Tangannya telah berhasil melepas tali terakhir yang ada pada gaunku. Gaun itu meluncur begitu saja ke bawah. Ia membawaku melangkah keluar dari gaun itu.

Sasuke menjatuhkanku ke tempat tidurnya. Kemudian dengan gerakan lambat ia membuka kedua kakiku dan melepas stoking yang melekat pada keduanya. Lalu, satu-satunya penutup yang ada ditubuhku ia ambil. Di bawah sana ia memandangiku dengan takjub. Rasanya terlalu vurgar, terlalu intim dan memalukan.

"Oh Tuhan, Sakura." Ucapnya dengan nafas tercekat.

Sasuke menempatka dirinya diatasku. Tubuhnya menjulang tinggi dan aku terasa seperti kurcaci. Bibirnya menciumi segalanya. Telapak tangannya yang besar menangkup payudaraku dan memijatnya. _Nipple_ ku pun tak kuasa menjadi jajahan jari-jarinya. Rasanya begitu intens. Otakku tak mampu mencerna segala kenikmatan ini.

Hingga akhirnya ia memposisikan kepala penisnya yang telah dibungkus kondom di depan vaginaku dan menggosoknya. "Kau begitu basah Sakura. Aku ingin memasukimu sekarang" Bisiknya. Dan perlahan dia mulai mendorong juniornya. Sedikit demi sedikit, lalu sasuke menyadari sesuatu

"Kau masih virgin?" Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya. "sebaiknya kita berhenti." Suara Sasuke tercekat.

"Ku mohon sasuke." Ucapku lirih. Aku merasa sudah kepalang tanggung. Dia menatapku, mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

Pada akhirnya kuberanikan diri untuk mengangkat pinggulku. Sasuke mendelik dan aku merasa sedikit perih di ujung sana. Aku menatapnya dengan permohonan.

Sasuke telah ada didalamku. Aku merasa begitu penuh. Dia mengambil mulutku dan mengisi dengan lidahnya yang mengabsen gigi ku satu per satu

"Oh Sakura." Eram Sasuke. "kau sangat ketat."

Sasuke memulai pergerakannya dengan perlahan. Seiring dengan semakin memanasnya suasana, Sasuke mulai menghentak masuk dan keluar dengan cepat dan keras tepat mengenai inti basahku. Aku tak mampu lagi membendung gelombang yang datanng. Ketika gelombang itu benar-benar datang, aku merasa tersesat dan hanya namanya yang lolos dari mulutku.

Ia tak berhenti. Terus melanjutkan pergerakannnya. Terus menghentakku dengan tempo yang semakin menggila. Tiba-tiba lehernya menegang, gerakannya semakin cepat. Dibawah sana kurasakan semakin penuh dengan dirinya yang semakin membesar. Aku tahu dia telah dekat. Dengan suara parau ia meneriakkan namaku. Ia memandangku dengan cahaya redup. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari diriku.

 **TBC**

* * *

hai, maaf baru update... sudah hampir setahun mangkrak

ohya, bagaimana sakura menurut kalian pada 4 chapter ini?

mohon jawaban dan reviewnya yaaaaa


End file.
